


Don’t forget (me)

by blue_spectrum



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Prompt Fic, War Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War had taken a lot from everyone; it had also given them some. However, Inaho would learn that its sole phantom was enough to take what had been given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t forget (me)

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested number 18, waking up with amnesia au and Orangebat. Thanks to Anon for sending this! I'm happy to comply. Now, since this is longer than expected, I'm posting it here as well as on tumblr. Unbetaed. Trigger warnings: war themes and brain injury (and probably inaccuracy).

The war had seemed endless. And it had been, really. They would never be able to escape of its dark claws that refused to let them live like they once had. They had lost so much, everyone had, but it just wouldn’t end. Inaho’s sister had almost lost her arm. Seylum had lost her homeland. Rayet had lost her family and herself. Thousands of people had lost their lives.

And yet, the ironic true was that they had also won. Trust, friends, allies, love, all of them had been found amidst an ocean of seemingly eternal sorrow. And they were strong, stronger than any bond made before.

Then the war had ended. Then, Inaho had found that not even his over rational mind could prepare him for what was to come. Not peace, not rest, not happiness, and not even calm. But fear, the agonizing pain of seeing Slaine falling from his destroyed Kataphrakt. The war had ended, they were just recognizing territory, a standard procedure. There had been enemies hiding, ready to ambush anyone for a chance to live. Inaho had not been fast enough and Inko had covered the unconscious Slaine, battered and bleeding on the ground, while he finished their enemies.

It was standard procedure, it was supposed to be safe, just a formality. The unfairness of it kept repeating itself in Inaho’s brain. Why? That was the pointless loop he was trapped in. Frustrated.

Inaho looked up, refocusing on the present.

Slaine was sitting on his bed, legs covered by the white sheet, paler than usual and suspiciously watching everyone present. His left wrist was broken, protected by a cast, and the scratches and bruises on his skin were too many to list. Since he had waken up, the doctor had been explaining to him what had happened and his state. Inaho tuned it out. He knew already, he had been there, he had not been fast enough. At first they had all been worried about the risk of concussion and the external injuries, but the longest the doctor talked to Slaine, the more questions he asked, the clearer became the diagnosis. Amnesia due to severe concussion.

Apparently, Slaine had forgotten everything since roughly before being recruited to the front line. This meant five years of war, five years of fighting side by side, three years of being together. All those memories. Lost. Inaho should be happy for Slaine, rationally, he knew it would be better for him to forget all about the war. But he couldn’t, not now that he had come to need him so much.

So he tuned out the doctor’s voice and the concerned looks his sister was sending his way. Instead, he focused on Slaine, on his twitching hands and the unfocused movements of his eyes. He’d probably have problems trying to remember what the doctor was saying.

Inaho was having trouble breathing. He had been so scared since the very moment the first impact of the enemy gun had reached Slane’s Kataphrakt. When he wouldn’t wake up, the dread had spread through his body, fearing the worst. When he had seen those green eyes again, they had told him: everything was ok, but _they_ were not.

When the doctor finished, indicating that he’d order some exams to ensure the damage wasn’t more extensive, everyone went silent, failing to avoid looking at Inaho. His sister, Inko and Asseylum were present, but Yuki was the one to talk first.

“Nao-kun, we’ll give you a moment with Troyard-kun, alright?”

“Thank you”

Once everyone was gone and they were left alone in the white hospital room, Inaho came closer to the bed, standing next to it and next to Slaine’s uninjured hand. What should he say? Should he explain more about the military procedure they were executing while everything happened? Should he ask more about what the blond remembered, so he could add in the information he possessed?

Slaine was fidgeting almost imperceptibly in his bed, still lost but less wary. He probably did not understand why the rest had left them alone. He seemed to be deciding whether he should look at Inaho or not. Suddenly, he sighed. _There is no point in holding back_ , was what his face said.

“Ah- Am I important to you?”

Inaho wanted to break for the first time in his life. He’d seen war, he’d fought in it, he’d killed. He valued his friends, his family. But this man was another matter entirely. Was he important? Yes, he was the most important person for him. There were so little words and so much he was feeling. The longing, the fear, the love.

“Yes”

His eyes stung, the irrational fear made him feel like puking, the almost uncontrollable want made him want to hold Slaine so tight they would melt into each other. But there were no more words he could say to convey this. Everything he could add would just die in Slaine’s fragile memory. Inaho knew this, he knew that amnesia could make it impossible to retain new memories for a while.

“Sorry… I don’t know what to say” the blond looked uncomfortable, eyes restless in their search for something familiar. “I guess we’ll have to wait until my memories come back”, he said, offering a weak smile.

"Even if they don’t, we’ll just have to make new ones"

Inaho said with conviction, even if inside his head, there was a voice that only wanted to scream _don’t forget me_. That was the only possible truth, and he didn’t even care if he had enough facts to assume it or not. Slaine seemed taken aback by the response, but he recovered quickly, his eyes becoming glassy too.

"I… I believe you"

His smile was still guarded, but there was hope in his green eyes.


End file.
